Things Will Get Crazy
by Kagura9
Summary: Debito x OC When Ikari a fairly new Noah,is thrown into the huge mess of a war between the Exorcist's and the Earl,she gets much more than she bargains for.Leading two different lives is much more difficult. M for language.
1. Family? Since When?

"Right this way." The large man infront of me known as the Millenium Earl motioned towards a black curtain.

I followed in sync.I would never disobey this man,for he scared me far more than anyone else could.He had to power to end my life right this second if he desired so,but he wouldn't._ I'm apparently an important peice of his little puzzle._ According to the Earl.He said he couldn't afford to lose another Noah,this would benefit him,I'm sure.

I can't say I agree with what he's doing,but who am I to say? I know nothing about the exorcists or the Noah's.The little peice of information I _do_ know is that the Earl wants to cleanse the world of all humans and start a new.I'm not sure if that includes the Noah's or not.We're probably just sacrificial lambs to him.

"Everyon-" The Earl paused in the middle of his sentence as he opened the curtain.

There was food lying everywhere around the abyss like dining room.A black haired boy had one leg perched on the table;midstance with a pineapple in one hand.Ready to throw it at another large muscular man.Another blonde boy looked amused until we arrived and a blue haired girl looked excited.

"Did something happen here?" The Earl cautiously walked into the room,I followed in step.

"Ah," The boy with the black hair took his foot off the table and sat in the seat placed behind him."No."

"Not at all." The larger muscular man said,while the blonde boy giggled.

"Yo,Tyki." The blue-haired girl spoke up from behind her textbook.

A man waltzed out from behind me and sat beside her.His hair was slicked back into what looked like a curly ponytail and sported a suit.

"Yo,Road." The man known as Tyki spoke to the girl known as Road beside him.

"Ahem." The Earl cleared his voice,causing all attention to sway to him."As you can see,I have a guest with me.This is Ikari,she's a fellow Noah.The Noah of emotion."

The Earl stepped aside,one arm outstretched,show-casing me like I was some sort of prize.I received smirks from the black haired boy along with the man known as Tyki.

"I trust you'll all get along well.Now,when I call you name,please make some sort of notion so Ikari,here.Knows who you are." The Earl announced.

There were various sigh's and 'okays' heard from around the room.While some just nodded.

"Skinn." The Earl called out.

"Do you like sweet things?" The muscular man looked at me with a cup of icecream in his hand.Now known as Skinn. He scared me a little,but any man with a cup of vanilla icecream infront of them couldn't be that bad...right?

"Road." The Earl called out,once more.

"Yo,Ikari." The blue-haired girl,now known as Road spoke with a slight smirk. She was cute, but you could tell she had very deep devious traits.

"Jasdero." The Earl announced the strange name.

"Hi!" The blonde boy,known as Jasdero leaped onto the table,inspecting me. This frightened me just a little,to the point that I stumbled backwards a little.

"Debito." The Earl was now seated,his odd head resting on his hand in boredom.

The boy with the black hair made a wave like notion and closed his eyes once more,egotisticly. I couldn't say I fancy his attitude very much, he seemed like he needed some lessons in manners but his face made up for it.

"Lulubell."

A cat leaped upon the table,that I assumed was Lulubell.

"Last but not least,Tyki." The Earl finished with a sigh of relief.

The man in the suit tipped his hat.I already knew his name.

"Now then,Ikari,please take a seat between Skinn and Debito." I nodded to the Earl's instructions and made my way to the empty seat situated between Skinn and Debito.

"Oi,Ikari,what's your true power?" Debito who was comfortably leaning back in his chair with his feet perched on the tablem,smirked at me.

"I'll show you.Mind If I borrow your hand?" I spoke lightly.

Debito smirked as he took his feet off the table and set them on the ground.He leaned forward and placed his hand on my knee."Go for it."

"You're a pecular boy." I stated as I grabbed his hand in mine and placed my spare one on top of it.

"Is that all? You hold hands? Your power must be seduction because I-"

"Shut up." I snapped,cutting Debito off..I had to get angry in order for this to work.

"What the hell?! SHUT UP? YOU'RE NOT EVEN DOING ANYTHING!" Debito yelled,there it was my anger.

"Do you want me to freeze your fucking hand off?!" I yelled back at Debito,who failed to notice that his hand looked somewhat purple.

Debito quickly took his hand back when he noticed it starting to turn purple. "You freeze things!? You better fucking fix my hand."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand once more.I relinquished my power and the grey complection of the mouthy Noah returned to him.I smirked slightly as he looked at me with disbelief."You wouldn't look half as good with your hands chopped off."

"I think that was a compliment!" The blonde one,Jasdero spoke up grinning.

"It was,Jasdero." Tyki informed Jasdero.

"I WIN!" Jasdero flung up his arms in happiness.

"Win what? We're not playing a game,Jasdero..." Road remarked flipping through her math textbook.

"I'll play if the prize is something sweet." Skinn added.I swear I almost sweatdropped at the stupidity of this family.

"Excuse me,if you all failed to remember? I was brought her for a reason.Earl." I handed to conversation over to the Earl,who was unnoticably frustrated with his followers.

"Thank you,Ikari.I gathered you all here because I have seperate missions for you.People to hunt down.The person on the card is the person you will be hunting.They all play important parts in The Exorcist's victory.Thus,why they have to be eliminated.But I warn you...things will definetly get crazy." The Earl flung out cards and surprisingly one did not stop infront of me.

Taking my head off my hand curiously.I looked to the Earl in question."I don't get one?"

"Ah,You will be go after Cross Marian with Jasdebi.Cross is a very strong man and you already seemed to bond with Jasdebi." The Earl snickered slightly at the end of his sentence.He's definetly a sadist.

"As you wish." I sighed,half-bored half-annoyed that I'd have to go around hunting a strong general with two dipshits.

"Off you go then! Don't just sit here!" As the Earl finished his sentence everyone immediatly stood up.

Since I really had no idea where I was going,I followed Debito and Jasdero.I refused to call them 'Jasdebi'.They are clearly two people,not one person.I stand by that.

"Look at the lost look on your face!" Debito mused pointing to me as I gazed around the room.

"You obviously cannot read women very well.I'm intrigued not lost.Let's go,shall we?" I took full advantage of walking ahead of them and heading to where I thought the exit would be.

"Uh,Ikari..." Jasdero called out from behind me.I turned on my heel to face him.

"This exit is this way." Jasdero's hand was pointing left.I sighed as a high giggle emerged from Jasdero's throat.

"Yeah,not lost my ass." Debito smirked down at me and I sighed heavily.

"Lead the way,Oh smart one." I pointed to the left,Debito's smirk increased.

"I prefer Debito-_sama_." Debito's arm flung losely around my shoulders.

"Yeah,okay." I smirked at Debito as I pushed his arm off of me and followed Jasdero who was already pushing open the door to the outside.

After much bickering between Debito and I,we found ourself wandering in a town outside of Japan itself.Me,being the most logical said that Cross would most likely be heading into Japan soon,since word of the Ark just leaked out.So we're browsing towns outside of Japan.

"OI OI OI! Ikari! You're going to lose us!" Debito's voice rang out in the crowd as I felt a tug on my arm.

Turning around,I saw a battered looking Debito,holding Jasdero's hand.Jasdero wasn't looking too hot either.I grabbed Debito's hand and walked through the crowd.

"Be sure to hold on tightly,children.Or you'll get lost.If you do just check at the front of the mark-" I was swiftly cut off.

"Oh! COME ON! It was a big crowd." Debito poked me in the head with his golden revolver,catching me slightly off-gaurd.So,my face held nothing but blankness.

"Okay,well,we're out of the crowd now,drop the hand." I lifted my hand up and shook it,like he was a dog biting my hand.

"No!" Debito leaned towards my face and stuck out his tongue,his eyes shutting in a gleeful manner."Skip with me!"

"Wha-No!!" Gripping my hand tightly,Debito jerked forward and began skipping merrily.Swinging our hands as we went.

"Whoa,Whoa,wait." Debito skitted to a stop,much to my relief."Where'd Jasdero go?"

"Uh."I turned around and looked around wildly.Spotting no evidence that Jasdero was ever there. "We lost him."

"Shit! Come on,we have to find him!" Still having a good grip on my hand,Debito began to pull me back through the crowd. "He was eyeing a jewlery shop not too far back."

"I see him!" I gripped Debito's hand a little tighter to tell him to stop.

Debito looked back at me then to where my arm was extended.I was pointing to none other than Jasdero.Whom seemed to have his nose pushed up against the glass window displaying tons of _shiny_ jewlery and other items.

Debito's hand released mine and he darted in Jasdero's direction.Debito quickly reunited himself with his brother while I just gazed at my gloved hand that up until fifteen seconds ago was accompanied by another hand.It was an odd feeling,like it was cold now without that other hand there._What was this feeling?_

Just standing in the crowd got me shoved aside real quick.People much larger than me shoved my tiny stature aside.To the point that I could declare myself lost.


	2. The Meeting

**The second chapter! Finally! Sorry for taking so long '**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the D.Gray-Man characters or themes. I only own Ikari's character and plot of this story. The rest is Katsura Hoshino's!**

--

Soon realizing my situation,I tilted my head to the side, my jet black hair sliding over my shoulder almost as if trying to comfort me.  
Never did I really realize how very large the village I was roaming around with the idiot twins was. Immense should be the better word.  
I was sure I wouldn't solve anything just by standing here and I was sure as hell not heading back into the crowd,which from my end  
seemed like it was mad up of large men who row those large ships.

The best option for me was to just roam around the village,the twins would find me soon enough or even an Akuma that could assist  
me with my problem.Turning on my heel I headed down the main stone street in the village looking for a way off of this street.It  
seemed like the whole place was crowded with humans and surely a backstreet wouldn't be so crowded._Hopefully._

I walked around for awhile until I actually found an alley that seemed to lead somewhere instead of a just a brickwall like the other  
alleyways had given me.The downfall? Well it was beside a pub and there was sure to be drunkard's roaming around the place.But as  
if they were any harm to a Noah.

That was my desicion. Taking a deep breathe I marched down the alleyway rather oddly passing by a man who seemed to be mumbling to himself with some sort of item in a brown bag. I never really took his prescence into account until a loud noise broke the silence in the alley. It appeared that the man had dropped his item and it appeared to also be a glass bottle containing some hard liqour. I quickly ran back and tapped the man on the shoulder. _Just because I'm a Noah,that doesn't mean I have to __**hate**__ humans._

"Sir,are you alright? Do you need any assistance?" I was graceful and always caring towards people I didn't know. Maybe volunteer time as a nurse helped that? Although,the transition to a Noah rather changed me...I still had some remaining human feelings. Some more than others._Maybe that feeling with my hand back in the crowd was a leftover human trait?_

I slowly retracted my hand from the man's shoulder as he eerily turned around towards me."Assistance? Oh,I need tons of that! Just tons! I'm sure you could help me with a few..." _Ah... a pervert. Fantastic._

I carefully backed away from the seemingly drunken man.No way did I want to kill a human yet and not right here in the center of the village.The Earl would surely be mad at me for making a mess that could have been avoided. "Sir,I think you should go home to your family."

"HA! Family? _Family?!_ You know..that's what I hate about women. They always think people just have loved ones waiting for them all the time,no matter the situation. It's always ' They'll love you no matter what,you'd hurt them,blah blah blah.' That's why women have no rights! Because they have irrational opinions! **They don't deserve to speak,they deserve to be abused if anything**." The man slowly inched closer to me. _This was perfect, I caught a ranting drunkard. High five for the girl with the most bad luck._

I kept quiet. I didn't want to anger this man anymore. All I seemed to say just made him angry,so I stayed against my wall biting my lip. I _really_ didn't want to kill this man,even if he was a drunkard and a pervert. No one deserved death. " What's a sweet little thing like yourself even doing roaming this alleyway?"

My head shot back up from the ground to look at the man, he was much closer than before. Too close. Before I could move or run away, my wrist's were pinned to the wall and I had a face so close to mine that I could feel his warm breath against my skin. I didn't like him this close. Who knows how my inner Noah was going to react? "Sir,please,leave now. For your own safety."

"My own safety?! Ha, more like your safety. Now,look at me." The man brought his hand to my chin and yanked my face back in his direction.The man leaned his face in closer so his nose was pushing against mine. " As if something as tiny and imputant as you could hurt me. You're probably no older than fifteen and everyone knows that teenagers can't handle themselves worth shit."

I squinted my eyes shut. This man needed to back off. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. If he doesn't lay off soon,I may really have to kill him. Scaring him wasn't an option,that would leak information about the Noah's to the humans and that would cause a massive uproar. My situation stunk,bad.

"OI !" A loud voice echoed from the main street part of the alleyway. Both the predator and my head turned into the direction. My hopes of it being the twins were shot. It was just two Exorcist's. One with odd white hair and a red arm and another with red hair and a giant hammer._Strange._"Leave that woman alone!"

The man quickly let go of me and ran off. Well,that was easier handled that I thought. I could've tried to human fight him. I turned to the two Exorcist's with a fake smile of graditute on my face. "Thank you so much. If there's anything I can do for you,just say the word."

"You're very welcome! We're here to help after all !" The white-haired boy quickly said while the red head just put his hand to do his chin and smirked.

"Well,you could accompany us to lu-" The red-haired boy quickly stopped as the white-haired elbowed him in the stomach,making me smile a bit._Perfect,lunch. I could squeeze some answers out of them._

"Where are my manners?! My name is Ikari...and I can't really say it's a pleasure to meet you under these circumstance but Im grateful for your assistance." I put my hand out in the red-haired boy's direction. He looked the easiest to manipulate.

"Agreed,my name is Lavi." Lavi took my hand by the underneath and pressed his lips against the top of it. The way a gentleman would greet a lady.

"And I'm Allen." Allen also grabbed my hand,but this time shook it. Something I was more comfortable with.

"You were about to mention something about lunch I'd be happy to treat the both of you. It's the least I could do for the two men who saved my life." I was really good with acting to get what I want. Especially if it meant helping the Earl. I couldn't help but smile when I thought about the Earl,he was like a big teddybear when he was happy.

"I'm all for it!" Before Allen had time to interrupt,Lavi had already placed his hand on the small of my back and was leading me towards some local resturant.

By the time Allen had caught up with us. Lavi and I were already ordering food. I also saved a menu for Allen,I wasn't that rude to Exorcist's. "You can order whatever dish you like,only one though." I smiled at Allen who seemed to feel restricted when I mentioned only one dish. He must be a big eater.

It turned out that I didn't order anything. I wasn't really feeling hungry after what happened in the alleyway so I just passed and let Allen have an extra meal in my place. Goodness gracious though,that boy ate all of it in almost five seconds while Lavi just started his dish.

"So what are you guys doing around here? You look like your on business in those uniforms." I thought that was a normal way to start. Anyone would wonder what was up if you went around wearing black and white leather uniforms.

"We're actually looking for someone right now. A lot of others are looking for him too." Lavi spoke up before he shoved a peice of food in his mouth. He was almost done his dish.

"I see...I hope you find him soon,unharmed." I smiled sheepishly at the two. That little peice of information was so valuable. Could they be looking for Cross Marian too?

"I don't." Allen choked out with an unamused look on his face. It made me laugh,the way these two Exorcist's acted. I was almost actually enjoying myself until the door was slammed open and the two people I've forgotten about marched in.

"OI! Have any of you seen a girl with jet black hair down to about here." Debito measured his hand carefully to the spot just below his armpit and placed it there. " And about this tall." He then proceeded to raise his hand to his eye.

"I'm right here you dimwit." I perked myself up onto my knee's and leaned my arms and head over the back of the booth.

"Thank goodness! Dero was worried!" Jasdero ran over to the booth, just about threw me over the back of the booth,caught me again and embraced me tightly.

"Awe,thanks Jas." I wrapped my arms around Jasdero and patted his back. The two Exorcist's were stunned. I don't think they knew what to think.

"Well,it was lovely having lunch with you two but I must be taking my leave now that I've found my friends. But you..." I walked back to the booth and placed my hand under Lavi's chin and pressed my lips against his.

Please take into note that I held no feelings for this Exorcist,it was meerly another Noah power of mine. A very useful one that I probably could've used back in my alleyway confrontation with that drunkard.

I pulled away from Lavi,whom was still slightly stunned from the surprise of it all. I turned around to the twins,whom also seemed stunned and waltzed out the door of the resturant. I've had too much fun today,way too much.

"Well..." Debito waited a little longer until we were away from the resturant,then raised his voice. "What the fuck was that?! If the Earl found out you kissed an Exorcist you're dead ! You're already dead now! Don't that 'Dero and I will just let this fucking fly! That's a disgrace to the whole No-"

I quickly placed my finger to Debito's lips before he blurted out the word that a lot of people were anticipating to hear. Since Debito's yelling attracted a few spectators. "It's a power of mine. I wouldn't just fucking kiss an Exorcist because I felt like it ,you idiot." I was speaking in whispers so maybe Debito would catch on.

"Yeah-fucking-right it's one of your powers. Everything's one of your powers." Debito crossed his arms and looked away from me. What was his problem? It's not like I had kissed him. He needed to settle himself.

"It is! The Earl likes to call it the 'Gambling Kiss'. When I kiss someone, I can either inflict good luck or bad luck upon them and in that case it was bad luck. I just happened to juice them of some information and they're looking for Cross too! Think of this as a favour from me! I saved your ass from fighting two extra Exorcist's. If you don't believe me about the kiss thing,I'd be more than happy to inflict you with bad luck for the rest of your miserable fucking life." I hissed quietly at Debito,whom by now was looking at me through narrowed eyes.

"Sure. If that's what you like to call your flousyness." Debito hissed right back. I've had more than enough of him.

"You egotistical peice of rat dung! I'm doing this for yo-"

"Please stop!" Jasdero muttered out from the ground. The blonde boy had tears running down his face and was holding his head.

"Oh,Jas...I'm sorry." I quickly leaned down and rested my hand on Jasdero's back. _The poor thing got all worked up..._

"Debi isn't usually like this around 'Dero! Debi is usually very funny and nice ! 'Dero think's Debi's just angry because you kissed someone else!" Jasdero cried out as he flung his arms around me and sulked into my knee's.

"Someone else...?" I trailed off,I didn't really get it. Why would Debito be mad about it?! I looked back up to Debito to see a light blush hitting his cheeks. Awkward.

"Shut up,Jas!" Debito hissed and began walking away.

"Debi!!" Jasdero called out to his brother.

WEEEEOHHHHH! Okay! Thank's for reading you guys :3 CHAPTA 2 IS DONNNEEEE.  
Reviews would be awesomeawesomeawesome!  
Much Love! 3


	3. Apologies & Awkward Attitudes

**Chapter 3 xD I just re-read Chapter 2. Sorry for the typo's I was just all excited to get it out and stuff. xD**

Disclaimer: I hardly own a pair of pants and you think I own any of Hoshino's work? As if. Almost everything belongs to Katsura Hoshino!

I rubbed Jasdero's back as he continued to sob into my lap. It made me upset that Debito and him had such a tight bond that if Debito got worked up over something,so did Jasdero. His brother needed to take his feelings into account more often. Debito might unknowingly damage Jasdero really bad one day...

"Can we go look for Debi now,please?" I was shocked to hear that Jasdero was so anxious to find his brother again so soon after a fight.

"Uh...yeah. Come on." I stood up and extended my hand for Jasdero to take. I wasn't sure why I was doing this. It was like Jasdero was a child.

Jasdero gripped my hand and brought himself to his feet. We began walking in the direction where we last saw Debito walk off. It surprised me,the sudden feeling of solitude that washed over me. Why did I feel so alone when Jasdero was right here with me? Was it a new feeling being a Noah brought up?

It was quite obvious that you were going to be alone the rest of your life when you were a Noah. It bothered me beyond anything else. When I was a normal human,I dreamt about a beautiful wedding and a family. But now that I was a Noah..those dreams were lost forever.

"Dero see's Debi!" Jasdero shocked me back into reality by a swift tug on the hand. Unlike Debito,Jasdero actually dragged me along this time.

I followed Jasdero quickly to an alleyway where Debito was sitting only two feet away from the main road. He looked rather frustrated,so I kept my distance at the edge of the alleyway. While Jasdero tackled Debito onto his side. I quickly looked away. Jasdero and Debito had eachother to rely on...it almost stung to watch. It was such a selfish feeling,I hated being like this.

"What's wrong with her?" My head shot up at the voice of Debito. The moisture on my face quickly became evident,so I brushed the tears off quickly.

"Maybe Ikari missed Debi too!" Jasdero cheered as he skipped circles around me. He was right,the bickering was something I've been accustomed too.

I watched as Debito raised himself off the ground and walked towards me." Missed me,huh?"

I quickly turned my reddened face to the side. I couldn't stand him being so close,let alone teasing me about something I couldn't really prevent." I'm sorry for making you angry."

I really couldn't help but apologize to Debito. He had his moments of being cute and it was hard to resist when either Debito or Jasdero started acting cute to just hug them.Jasdero definetly got a better personality though.Much better.

"Oh,so you're sorry now? You go and scream about making my life miserable and now you're sorry? Pshht." Debito crossed his arms and turned away from me childishly. He really is stubborn. There was only one option left for me.

"I really am sorry." I slowly placed my hands on his shoulder's and rested my head on top of my right hand. Pouting always worked for anything really.

Slowly,I felt Debito's body tense and heat up. It was odd. I was taken aback lightly when Jasdero burst out laughing. This was confusing me. I quickly hopped onto Debito's back and peered at his face. He'd had gone completely red and was sweating bullets. It looked like something was wrong. Once again,I hopped off his back and ran infront of him and put my hand to his forehead. "Are you okay? You're really warm! You might have a fever. Oh man,we can't take you to a hospital. Dero get-"

"I'm alright!" Debito choked out and grabbed my hand off his forehead. I wasn't convinced,he was still really red.

I grunted and crossed my arms. I tried putting on my best frustrated face,but it just ended up looking like I was really worried. Which I was. "You can tell me when you're not feeling well,you know that right? I get worried too."

"Ikari,I'm fine." Debito placed his hand ontop of my head and ruffled my hair like I was some sort of child.

"Okay." I quickly regained my pouty face and wrapped my arms around his body,so my face was against his chest. I looked up at Debito with glossy eyes. "Do you forgive me yet?"

Poor boy,it looked like he was going into hysterics and before I knew it. The once strong boy I had been holding onto quickly doubled over and was resting his whole weight on me."Uhm,Dero?"

"Hiii?" Jasdero called out from behind me.

"Did...uh...Debito just pass out?" I couldn't really tell. Although I was sure he did.

"Well,Debi's eyes aren't open and he looks kind of tired,hiii." Jasdero was poking at Debito,I could feel it.

"Uhm,would you mind helping me get him to a hotel?"

And with that Jasdero and I carried Debito to a nearby inn so he could rest. It was sort of strange, just seconds before he passed out he said he was feeling fine. Maybe he was unaware of a cold he had or something. Either way,now he was laid on a double bed with a wet cloth over his forehead that I'd change as soon as it got warm. Both Jasdero and I were keeping a good eye on him. Any movement he made was never unmonitored.

I silently laid beside Debito while Jasdero rummaged around the hotel looking for food to make. Apparently he had more than just skills with hair. I hated seeing Debito like this...and I had no idea why. Debito wouldn't stop tossing and turning. He would sweat non-stop and mumble incoherant words. I reached my hand up to his forehead and felt the cloth._Warm already..._

I moved slowly as to not make the bed move too much from my weight being released from it. My hands reached the edge and I pushed myself up off the bed as a pair of arms grabbed my wrist's making me gasp in surprise. The grip was strong enough to bring me back down to the bed.

"Don't leave yet." I looked back hesitantly to see Debito's eye's open just a crack."Lay back down,please?"

"O-okay." I layed back down awkwardly next to Debito...when did he ever act like this. Maybe he really has come down with something. I placed my hand on his forehead once more. "You're really warm,just let me get you another cold cloth,okay?"

"No!" Debito yelled out stubbornly. Unexpectidly, he wrapped his arms around my waist my pulled my body close to his. My face unwillingly turned a dark red. It's not like Debito noticed anyway. His eyes were shut again. "I feel better when you're here."

"You do realize I'm Ikari,right? Not Jasdero?" There was a big chance Debito thought I was Jasdero. Usually siblings seek eachother out for comfort when they have no one else.

"I know I know!" Debito yelled and leaned his head in,placing his forehead against mine. "I wouldn't mistake you for Jasdero.I'm not an idiot. Just lay with me."

"Fine,fine." I sighed as I curled up slightly. It was clear that this Inn had no heating and also evident that it was fall. The winter air nipped at my limbs.

"Are you frustrated with me?" Debito's eye's shot back open and he leaned up,shrugging off his jacket and throwing it to the floor.

"Why would I be frustrated with you?" I questioned him as he seemed to scan around the room for something.

"For making you lay with me. You aren't frustrated about it,are you?" Debito continued to scan the room for the item he was looking for.

"Not this season. The air is cold,you're warm,do the math." I stopped my teeth from clattering and stuck my hands between my legs to warm them up. Now that nightfall was coming,everything was getting colder.

"Oh..." Debito's eye's finally landed on the item he was searching for,which turned out to be the comforter Jasdero and I shoved to the end of the bed when we layed Debito here. Debito grabbed the comforter and pullled it over his legs before laying back down. He then proceeded to put the comforter over my body.

"Thank you...when'd you get so generous and nice?" I smirked slightly as Debito rolled his eye's at me.

"Shut up." Debito demanded as he worked his way back over to me and got back into his former position with his forehead against mine. "Go to sleep."

"Yes,sir." I replied,placing my hands on his chest to absorb more heat.Well,atleast that was my excuse for now. "Good night."

"Seriously,just shut up. Good night." I couldn't help but smile slightly at Debito's answer. I liked this side of him.

**Eeek,chapter 3. xx I know,Debito wasn't really in character,but no one really is when they're sick.  
Reviews are cool.  
MUCH LOVE!**


	4. A Waste of Space & Effort

**Yayayaya,I'm really getting into this. Thanks for the reviews,momoirotan and everyone else. xD It really helps me get these chapters out sooner. No! Really! It does! XD**

Anyway -- Disclaimer: -- seriously. Hoshino owns just about everything in this story. Maybe even my soul. ;O

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Hiiiiiii!?" An earsplitting voice rang through the room causing my once sleeping concious to be awoken again. The blanket's that once covered my warm legs were being dragged off me.

In pure frustration,I let out a grunt and shifted closer to the warm object that was conviently beside me. The object also shifted next to me, so that it's arm-like attachments were wrapped snuggly around me. That was awfully weird. Object's weren't supposed to move...after all,they're objects...right?

"Hii! Hii! Hii!" The earsplitting voice rang out once more before a heavy pressure could be felt on my side.

"Affhhh!" My eye's shot open as my body was sent flying to the cold floor boards. With a loud thud,there I was laying face down on the floor.

" 'Dero,what'd you do?" Another tired-sounding voice was heard echoing through the room.

" Dero get's cold too,hiii!" Frustration was evident in the voice that spoke this time.

Unwillingly,I pushed myself up from the deathly cold floor to send death glares in the direction of my warmth-stealing fiend. What I saw wasn't really my visual of what my fiend might look like. There was Jasdero sitting on the bed next to Debito, looking down innocently at me.

" Gah,Dero! You should've just woken me up if you were cold." I quickly rearranged my position on the floor so I was sitting indian style. Once more,using my half pouty,half frustrated facial expression.

"Dero get's first dibs,hiii! Debi is Dero's,hii!" Jasdero hissed at me from the bed. It felt like I was having an argument with a cat.

A sweatdrop quickly formed on my forehead, realizing what Jasdero and I were arguing about. Jasdero was mad that I stole his rightful place beside Debito._ Che,not like I had much of a choice where to sleep once Debito got a hold of me._

"So...you're mad at me for taking your place...beside _that_?" I extended a thin-pale finger in Debito's direction. My face held nothing more than pure irriatation.

"Hiiii!" Jasdero hissed at me once more. I felt like I've been hit with the stupid stick.

"You can have it. I don't want it." I quickly dismissed Jasdero's accusation and pushed myself up off the ground.

"Hey!" Debito quickly shot up from the bed and chased after me as I walked towards the door to the main hallway in the Inn." I'm not an object,you idiot! I'm a person! Where do you think you're going this time in the morning !? Nothing's open, you fruit!"

I quickly stopped, getting an irritated grunt out of Debito. Whom walked right into my back. "What time is it?"

"It's three a.m." Debito stated like he was some sort of elite professor in charge of something crucial.

"Three a.m.?!" I let out a huge groan and trotted back into the room where I once was in a deep state of unconciousness. " Dero,why couldn't you wait till atleast eight o'clock to throw a fit?"

Jasdero did nothing more than give me a slick glare and look away from me. _What'd I do wrong? Was he seriously still angry about the whole sleep position thing?_

"Hey,Dero. I'm sorry." I slowly walked towards Jasdero,extending my arm forward. My fingers graised across Jasdero's arm in a friendly manner. "I didn't mean to take your place. Next time,I wo-"

"Don't touch Dero,hiii!" Jasdero whipped his arm away from me. Clearly still frustrated.

To say the least, I was surprised. _Did Jasdero hate me now? I hope not. He was such a good person.It hurt to know someone so gentle and pure like Jasdero could hate me so easily._ Slowly,I brought my hands up to my chest and sat down on the bed next to the one that Jasdero inhabited. I felt guilty...horribly guilty. I've always hated people being mad at me. I always made it up to them somehow...but Jasdero was being so stubborn. I just didn't know how to get him to forgive me.

"Jasdero...what can I do...to make it up to you?" I actually managed to get my words out,but they were only slightly above a whisper.

"Don't go near Debi,hiii!" Jasdero hissed once more at me,actually looking at me this time.

"Okay..."_Could I really keep that promise?_ "I think I'm...going to go for a walk or something."

I briskly rose from the bed and made haste for the door. As I waltzed out the door, my shoulder smacked roughly against Debito's entering one. I couldn't stop to apologize. The only thing I needed to do was get as far away from this Inn as possible.

I'm sure a few locals were worried when a young teenage girl with jet-black hair, high black Exorcist boots and a crimson and black dress waltzed past their house. But shoot me If I could care less. I was heading for the fountain in the middle of this small village. The fountain was definetly a peaceful place to just think.

It took about another twenty minutes to get to the fountain but it was worth it. The base and edges of the fountain were made of grey marble. While the water in the middle sprouted in three different directions, making a pleasent swishing noise. I gracefully made my way up to it's edge and sat down, pulling my knee's up to my chest.

It really was awfully chilly outside and I was so determined before, I didn't even notice. How thick-headed could someone be? There was no way I was returning back to Jasdero and Debito healthy. Ugh, Jasdero and Debito! What was I do to about them? I probably couldn't even go back to them now that the agreement I had with Jasdero. That was my desicion. I won't go back.

"Excuse me,Miss. You look like you're freezing." An unfamiliar voice rang in my ears as a warm cloth was drapped over my shoulders.

I turned my head around quickly to see whom the voice and jacket came from. The man wore a black and gold hat that had long vibrant red hair sprouting from beneath it. I couldn't see his whole face,since half of it was covered by a white mask,but he was a general. I was sure. He was wearing a black and gold Exorcist General cloak.

"Oh... thank you." I smiled nervously at the man. _Why did this man look so familiar to me?_

"It's no issue. Anything for a beautiful woman in need of help." The man grinned cheesily at me. "My name's Cross Marian. What might your's be?"

_Cross! Ofcourse! _" My name's Ikari." I grinned back at Cross. This is definetly what I needed.

"It's cold out here,Ikari. How about we go inside and I get you something warm to drink?" Cross' smirk didn't go unnoticed. This man was digging his own grave. He was giving me advantages. I could get him alone. There's no way he'd get out alive.

"Ah,why not. Sure." I smiled at Cross as I accepted his offer.

Cross lead me inside another Inn that was located in the village. He also snatched a warm kettle off a maid's cart as he passed by. This man was suave and sort of a skeezebag. He used the most typical lines. As he opened his door to his room, I immediatly noticed it's size.

It was very large and magnificent. Everything was so clean it sparkled proudly. I admired the beauty of the room before Cross interupted.

"Do you take cream and sugar in your coffee?" Cross was absent-mindedly making coffee. I was fully aware his mind was else where.

"Ah,yes." I answered Cross genuinly. Before taking a seat at the table where Cross was making the coffee.

"So.." Cross sat in the seat opposite of mine and leaned in towards me while his one hand was wrapped snuggly around his cup of coffee." You aren't from around the area are you?"

"Mh,no. I'm traveling." I looked down into my cup of coffee, watching my reflection weave in and out of the riples. "You're not from around here either,are you?"

"Ahah,no. I'm also...like a traveler. Except I'm looking for more than just sights." Cross attempted to innocently smile at me. Which failed in my books.

"Sounds thrilling." I grinned at Cross as he let out a simple little laugh._Soon..._

"I'm actually surprised, that I'd find a girl with such beauty like yours wandering around at three thirty in the morning." Cross' hand stretched across the table and graised against my cheek.

I couldn't compose myself any longer. My pale skin tone quickly faded back to grey and the imprints of cross' marked my forehead once more. The skin on my bones became freezing to the touch thanks to my abilities. I could hear Cross lightly gasp as he brought his hand back quickly.

Cross threw off his glove and held his hand tightly. It had turned a dark purple. Close to that of frost-bite...where the limb would have to be amputated. That was my ability. Since I was the Noah of emotion,I could freeze things with a simple touch.

I quickly grabbed the leg of the table,encassing it in ice in less than a second and flinged it towards Cross. The table shattered into thousands of tiny peices as it hit against the wall,but not Cross. I gasped as a sharp pain flickered in my back, sending me down onto my hands and knees. My head flung back in the direction where the pain was inflicted. There Cross stood with a giant gold smoking gun in hand. He shot me!

"It's a real shame Noah's can't be modified like Akuma. You really are a waste. So beautiful,but such a wrong,wrong meaning." Cross shook his head slightly as he pointed his gun once more in my direction.

I quickly rose to my feet and stood infront of Cross. As soon as the trigger clicked against the metal, I moved my position with agility. Only to have the bullets move right after me. The five bullets drilled deep into my side causing me to shout out in sheer pain. One bullet was lodged in my shoulder,another in my hip,another in my forearm,another in my upper chest and the last one in my collar bone.

All too quickly,I collapsed to the floor. I was so inexperienced with combat. Surely I was dying,there was no other way to describe this pain. It felt as though all the blood in my vein's were hardening with every raspy breath I took. I couldn't take the pain anymore. My eyelids were battling with my will.

I knew all to well that if I closed my eye's now,I would die. But I was leaving on such a horrible note. Jasdero and Debito were so angry with me. I couldn't die now, I needed to live on to apologize to them. The tears that poured from my eye's never made it to the ground,they froze to my face due to my skin's horrible temperature.

Everything was fading and blurring together. I couldn't understand what was going on anymore. All I know that there was a loud shattering noise,more voices and the last thing my heavy eyes caught was a messy blur of gold and black.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

**xD Chapter 4!! ;P I left on a cliffhanger. I've never really done that before. posts banner that says "First Cliff Hanger party" XDD**

Reviews are super duper aceee.

MUCH LOVE!


	5. Sick Humour

_**Eeeeek,the other chapter was in full bold x .o sorry. I tried repeatidly to try and fix it,but it'd seem fine in the editor...but still be bold otherwise. Sorry for the eyesore . It even hurt my eyes. Anyways.**___

_**Disclaimer: Jasdero nor Debito belong to me or the whole Noah thing,it belongs to Katsura Hoshino...although I wouldn't mind a tad if they belonged to me. ;)  
--**_

_ It's so dark here...and noisy. It's like a constant bussle in this abyss. No one's ever in sight, but I can still hear the noises. The noises of the voices I've longed to hear for far too long now. It's seemed far too long that I've been trapped wandering around this abyss like territory. It was terrible._

An exact replica of the town I was just in before I met Cross Marian, but this time...there was no one here. The whole town was run down and the only building missing was the Inn I was staying in with..._them__. I missed them so much...One more in particular. It's horrible to pick favourites but I did. Not to mention one still held a grudge against me and I felt terrible about it._

So it goes on. I just keep wandering and wandering. I'm starving and thirsty, but theres nothing in this hell of a town to digest. I'm always in pain, the most in the places where I was shot. Except it wasn't that kind of pain that remained. The pain that remained in my body was a drilling sensation. The spaces where I was shot would tingle for awhile...then the tingling would go away...but then it would come back again.

It was all too strange for me to even begin to comprehend. The paining sensation, the empty town and the way the Inn I was previously staying in just popped up infront of me. The same Inn that seemed to be avoiding my tired eyes for the long four days I've been in this hell. The same Inn I had shared with them. The same Inn I stormed out of to only cause my death.

Yes, this is what I considered my current state. I was dead. I was stuck in a hell. I could hear the world moving on without me while I wandered around in this eternally damned town which was soon to be left behind. So why not try my game at going head first into one of the memories that remained from my past life? What exactly did I have to lose?

My hand slowly and shakily reached out towards the faded golden handle of the Inn. As soon as my pale, human state fingers craised the handle, the door shot open. I slowly peeked my head inside the Inn to only find darkness, once again like the rest of the buildings in this damned town. A deep sigh filled my dead lungs as I stepped into the Inn without fear.

A gust of wind seemed to swim across the wooden floor panel towards my direction. It was odd. As soon as the wind swept past me, my previous wound's began to gush red once again. My fear engulfed me as I panicked trying to cover up each excessive bleeding wound with whatever I had. The impact of the shot was back in my nervous system. The pain echoed through my system. As did a scream of agony.

"Debi ! She's yelling! You're hurting her,hiiii!" Jasdero began running around the bed panicking.

"Dero! Quiet! She's coming too! This is the first noise she's made,so shhh." Debito from the bed and placed his finger up to his lips. Symbolizing what he needed to be done.

"Why is the pain so real...when I'm dead ?" It came as a surprise to me when I heard my own voice for the first time in a long four days. It was hoarse and sounded sickly. Which wasn't good.

"Ikari...are you awake?!" Debito's voice echoed through my ears again. It was a relief but something was odd about it...there was a spark of desperation in it.

"Is she awake,hiii?!" There was thumping heard as Jasdero's voice also made itself clear.

"I...don't know..." I really didn't know if I was awake or if this was just another trick my mind decided to play on me. My real challenge was trying to open my eyes. It felt as if I was trying to open a pair of rusted together scissors.

"She's awake,hii!!" Jasdero's voice echoed around the room again and a rough pressure was felt on my body. My wounds began pulsating which made my eye's widen right open.

"...Dero.." My voice came out muffled thanks to the massive amounts of golden hair that were just drenched in my face. Jasdero was embracing me horizontally. I was happy that he didn't seem so repulsed by my company but he was inflicting pain on me.

" Dero! Get off her, she still has wounds!" Debito yelled at his golden-haired brother as he used a forceful hand to pull Jasdero off me.

Jasdero did as he was instructed and immediatly jumped off the bed. It seemed like he was afraid of me now, as he hid himself beside Debito. _Strange boys..._ What reason did I give Jasdero to be afraid of me? Did I look like a zombie or something else that's risen from the grave?

" Well, let's see the damage." The blankets slid off of me as I used my hands to push myself upright. I slowly raised my hand up to my face since there was a wound on my forearm.

But it wasn't just a bullet wound. There seemed to be scars left over from a bite-mark too. Which creeped me out the most. Did Cross bite me when I was asleep or something?

" What's with the bite marks?" My eye's shifted away from my hand and in the direction of Debito and Jasdero. Jasdero seemed perfectly at ease while Debito stiffened slightly.

"Well,hii... Debi thought the innocence was affecting Ikari badly,hii. So, Debi sucked the innocence out of Ikari's blood." As every word rolled off Jasdero's tongue, my eye's widened.

" That scruffy little thing over there..." My pale-lanky finger extended to where a blushing Debito stood. " sucked the innocence from my blood?"

"Hey! I'm not scruffy! I saved your life and you have the fucking nerve to make fun of me! What the hell, Ikari! You're crazy!" My light-hearted comment seemed to hit home with Debito as he was screaming in my face.

Another deep sigh filled my lungs as I reached up and embraced Debito's hand in my own. I knew what I was doing and hopefully this would cool down Debito's nerves. My other hand wrapped around Debito's and brought it over to my left collar bone. Gently placing over where my heart would normally be. "You're the reason, for this still beating?"

I watched Debito carefully, taking note on everything he did. He seemed to gulp deeply before retracting his hand and looking to the side. "I guess you could say that. It's sounds stupid though."

"Debito..." My eye's began to burn with tears. I wouldn't let them pass though. "Thank you so much!"

Before I had time to think... My body flung it's arm's around Debito's neck and nuzzled it's head comfortably in the nap of his neck. My mind really felt like it was going to mentally kill my body for this but that wasn't possible. Why didn't I have control of my actions anymore? _Honestly_... But that's when it hit. That's why I realized my body insisted on doing this. "I'm sorry,Debito...it's just no one's cared for me like that before."

And what I said was true. No one, not even the Earl cared to save my life. It was an amazing feeling. A sort of feeling that started right at the soles of your feet and worked it's way up until your head actually comprehended what it was that made you feel so amazing. It was the _care_ that Debito made me feel by doing this. By sucking the innocence out of my blood.

" Don't go thinking ridiculous things like that!" Debito's hands fell to my waist and pushed me off of him. Resulting in me just falling back on my butt on the bed. " It's idiotic how you even manage to muster up things like that! I did it because the Earl would've _killed_ me otherwise. He'd knew I could've saved you. I did this for _me_ not _you_. So get that through you're swollen head,you idiot. I don't care for you the tiniest bit. I care for _my _well-being."

"That's not true,hii-"

"Typical." I cut Jasdero off, Debito always seemed to pull things like this. "Way...wayyy too typical. You're predictable,_Debi._"

I put extra emphasis on the nickname Jasdero would always use for him. I knew it would bug him and honestly, what else did I live for? Annoying Debito's turned into my life and I can't say I don't enjoy that.

"Do not!" Debito turned on his heel to face to and leaned in, thinking being closer would put a message in someone's head better. "Ever call me that."

"Whatever." I smirked at Debito and swiftly raised my hand so I had myself a good grip on Debito's chin. A huge grin plastered itself on my face as I raised my head so it was equal with his and kissed the space just a few milimetre's from his lips. "Thank you. There's nothing I _lust_ for more than to hear you annoyed, _Debi._"

"Oh, just shut up already!"

_**--**_

Ahaha,Yay. Everything's back to normal. x.o Thank goodness. I couldn't stand to keep her injured any longer. Anyways! Here's a link to a photo of her.

/view.php?picmvhg05&s4

Except,she's a little more devious looking. xDD

Thank's for reading,I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
MUCH LOVE! 


	6. Care for Me?

_**Sorry for the huge bottom wait you guys. I've been really busy and there's been a lot of drama circulating around me. I suppose I should be running here to escape that drama. xD Hoshino best be getting the twins back in thur or Imma bust a cap in someone's fanny. Not gonna say who...Anyways... **_

_**Disclaimer!: Everything belongs to slow-poke Katsura Hoshino except for Ikari and the plot of the story. xD**_

--

_Well...isn't this awkward?_

I shifted my body uncomfortably on this twin sized bed. That was exactly what it was for ; twins. Not triplets. Which seemed like what we were at the moment. On my left, facing my back was sweet little Jasdero. Curled up real cozy with his arms around my waist...which made my uncomfortable feeling worse, but on my right was much better. Debito was stiffly laying straight with his forehead against mine. Almost,like the night before, except his hands found it comfortable on my neck and Jasdero seemed to join in the party.

I grunted softly and quietly as I tried for my eleventh time to escape this death trap. Only to be held tighter than before. Normally, this would be enjoyed and I would try to go back to sleep. This time though, I was in pain. I was pretty sure the wound on my hip was bleeding and the one on my collarbone was pulsating worse than when I was shot. _Some of the innocence remained._

"What the fuck,Ikari. Go back to sleep. It's only like..." Debito's groggy voice echoed around in my head as my eye's flickered open to watch him lean back to look at the grandfather clock in the room. "Three a.m."

" Debito, I can't." I whispered in desperation to him. He was awake. He could help me escape Jasdero's grasp. Surely, he's done it many times before.

"Why the fuck not?" Debito's voice sharpened as he heard that his demand couldn't be carried out. He's worse than I am in the morning...

"I-.. I think I'm bleeding." Debito's eye's shot open when I finished my sentence. Which caught me by surprise.

"Get up." Debito quickly hopped to his feet and reached over me to skillfully remove each of Jasdero's fingers from around my waist at ease.

I did as I was told and quickly got off the bed and followed Debito to the bathroom. He seemed to be pulling everything health related out of the cupboards. More or so focusing on bandages and alcohol or peroxide based chemicals.

"Pull down your pants." My mouth hung open slightly as Debito made his demand.

"Like hell !" I whispered harshly to Debito. _Bullshit, I'm pulling down my pants._

"For fuck's sake. I'm not going to rape you." Debito rolled his eye's at me and placed his hands on my shoulders. Which forced me down onto the lidded toilet. "I need you to pull down the side where it's bleeding so I can clean it,you jerk. I'm not a pervert."

" Just keep telling yourself that." I reluctantly pulled down the left side of my pajama pants slightly, so it revealed the open wound on my hip.

I was right, it was bleeding, bad. My eye's soon fell to Debito's hands where he seemed to be tipping the bottle of alcohol onto a cotton puff-ball. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt when he applied to alcohol to my hip,like it usually would. It was odd, alcohol always stung open-wounds. Why was now any different?

"It doesn't sting..." I spoke in an astonished tone as I continued to watch Debito tab around and in the wound.

"Well,duh. It only stings if you're an idiot and apply it like a retard. So, you should know." Debito smirked as he threw the dirty cotton-ball in the trash and went to the counter for the bandages.

"You're a jerk." I proclaimed as Debito marched back to my side and began bandaging my hip.

It didn't take long for him to bandage my hip, when I decided to participate. He said I was being stubborn but that wasn't really the case. Any female in the right mind would feel awkward with a seventeen year old male shifting your hips around so he could tie a bandage around your waist too tight.

"Now, does anything else seem like it's bleeding, Princess? Or should I check for you. I really di-Woah. Check out your collarbone. That's gross." Debito's words shocked me.

My collarbone? My head shot to the side so I could see it. The veins in it were tense, so tense that it seemed like they existed on the outside and not the inside. Some innocence must've still remained.

"Do you mind, if I take a look?" Debito's lips twisted into a giant smirk.

"You know...with that kind of look. No,no you cannot take a look. " I pulled my pants up gently as to not agitate my wound and narrowed my eyes in Debito's direction. _What an odd boy..._

"So, what are you going to do then? Just let the innocence infect your whole body? 'Cause I've never seen that before. I bet it'd look pretty cool." Debito spoke with more arrogance than normal as he glided his way back into the main room and collapsed on the bed Jasdero was sleeping soundly on. Until ofcourse, Debito collapsed on it.

"Hiiiiiiiiiii!" Jasdero's whole body went through a muscle-spasm sending a foot in Debito's direction. Jasdero's foot made indefinite contact with Debito's head, otherwise the echo of curse words would be for not. "Hi?"

"Dero! What the hell!" The irritation in Debito's voice was clearly evident as it boomed around the room._Moodyyyyy..._

"Ahhh! Dero's sorry,Debi,hii! Dero's really sorry! He didn't mean too! Really! Hiii !" Within a second of Debito's yelling, Jasdero was up beside him, rubbing Debito's head. It was something you'd never expect a sibling to do. I was half-expecting Jasdero to laugh.

"Uhhm, you guys. I'm going to head back to the mansion now, so bye!" I quickly spit out my words and advanced towards the door. I really didn't want to stick around and interrupt their brotherly love time.

"Hiii? Why's Ikari going home?" I couldn't help but stop in the hallway as Jasdero's voice slithered through the little crack in the door.

"Ahh, that Damn Cross really got her bad with his innocence. She's going back to see if the Earl can help." Debito's voice was back at normal pitch now.

"Ohhhhh! Dero wants to go home to help Ikari too! Can Dero go? " And that was my que. I didn't want them going out in the hallway to find me standing there.

I quickly increased the speed of my steps down the hallway. To the human eye, it would look like I was running but with no motion from my arms, I was simply just gliding. Just as my body rounded the corner out to the exit of the inn, I heard a door slam from down the hallway. Most likely the door of the room I was just in.

"Ikariiiiii! Wait,hii!" Jasdero's voice echoed in my ears shortly before his hand placed itself on my shoulder. _So they're coming with me after all..._

"We're going to accompany you home so you don't run into trouble. Since you really cannot handle any kind of rough-housing in your condition. Pretty pathetic." Debito egotisticly flipped his fingers in the air as he opened the door of the Inn.

"Sure, sure. Whatever floats your boat, guys." Quickly, I increased my pace again, this time for a different reason though.

I didn't want them to see the smile on my face. The concern they showed me right that moment, was more care than I'd ever have received...

_**--**_

_** Gosh you guys. I really am SO sorry for the lack of chapter. But it's really bad when you don't know where to take the plot! But I do now! So don't worry! Sorry guys! But there ya go! Chaptar Six. xD**_


	7. Departure So Soon

_**Zomg yes, I'm finally in the mood for writing. This is strange, but extremely good! I really am sorry for the lack of chapters. I'm getting so distracted, you guys can smack me if you like. xD  
**_

_**  
**__**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own Jasdebi/Jasdevi or -man, Katsura Hoshino does. YAY KATSURA!**_

_**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"...And what is this one for?"

"That's so you can breath, numb-nuts." Debito snapped sharply, nothing out of the ordinary there.

"Oh, right, I need air." I grinned like an idiot, like I always do.

The trip back to the Earl's mansion wasn't as bad as I had once anticipated it to be. Debito only complained twice every two kilometres, which was pretty decent for his other record of six complaints every kilometre. Jasdero was really helpful, as usual. By the time we had reached the mansion, though. I was already breathing heavily and having pains all over. Which, the Earl said, was a pretty bad sign.

Thus, why I am hooked up to a hospital bed in some weird corridor of the mansion with Akuma nurses checking on me every so often. Today though, I was just so lucky as to score a visit from Debito and Jasdero. They said they had a mission to do, they still had to find Cross Marian, but they also said they're just going to wait for him in the ark.

"Are you sure?" I pressed a question to my two best-friends before they decided to run off into the ark.

"Jasdebi's one-hundred percent sure, hii! We'll definitely catch that Cross, hii!" Jasdero threw a victory fist in the air, to match his enthusiastic tone.

I gulped down a lump in my throat. Something was really tugging at my intuition, something _bad._ "Really,really sure?"

"Of course we're sure, dammit! What the hell is wrong with you!? Y'know...other than being hooked up to a million machines." Debito snuck in a little snicker after his little tantrum.

"Oh, a har har har, Debito. That was a low blow." I shuffled the pale white blankets between my fingers before looking back up to the both of them. "Well, if you're sure...just be careful, okay?"

"Is something wrong, Ikari ? Do you think it'll be dangerous, hii?" Jasdero bumped Debito away from the side of the hospital bed and peered in at my face.

"Well, not for you guys. You guys can do anything, literally. I just, I don't know. I have an odd feeling in my stomach about this one...Can't you wait for me to heal a little more so that I can come with you guys?" My eyes filled up with hope as I suggested my idea. I really wouldn't mind at all going with them. Atleast to guarentee a little bit of safety.

"You're so fucking slow as it is. No way in hell are you coming with us in a codition like that. " The dominant twin outstretched his index finger and pointed directly to the tube leading into the veins in my wrists.

"Okay...I'll see you guys after the mission then..." I couldn't help but trail off my sentence. Something bad was going to happen, I just knew it.

"Bye bye Ikari, hii! We'll see you soon, okay? You don't have to worry about us,hii!" Jasdero leaped up and embraced me in a warm hug.

I'm not going to lie, this was exactly what I wanted. I wanted to feel the warmth of them before they went for this mission. It was scaring me way too much for them to go on their own and I had no idea why. Something must be off in my mindset right now. That must be it, because I am in quite the bad condition. Maybe some innocence infected my brain too...

"That better be a promise, Jasdero." I rubbed Jasdero's back before departing from him. Once more, I outstretched my arms in Debito's direction. He looked awfully awkward standing by the door as I hugged Jasdero.

"You're so weird." Debito came marching over to the bed and swiftly embraced me.

It surprised me really. I was expecting a 'Yeah, fucking right' or something like that from him. Definitely not a hug though, but I'm not complaining! I tightened my grip on the back of his jacket and I snuggled my face into his chest. This, of course, wasn't like me at all, but in the way I'm thinking... It could be my last chance to do this.

"You really are worried, huh?" Debito placed his left hand lightly on the top of my head, while the right hand remained firmly on my back. "You're an idiot. Jasdero and I can handle ourselves, god."

"I know..." I moved my head away from my chest and placed it firmly on his shoulder. "Just...please, don't die."

The last part, came out as a whisper. I didn't want Jasdero to hear it, or else he would've started to panic. They were both so confident, there was no changing Debito's mind, but Jasdero could still be suckered into my concern. Which would lead to them probably not going and I would have a very bitchy Debito on my hands.

"We won't okay? Here, I'll give you something, that you have to give me back when we return, okay? Kind of like a receit...since you're being an idiot and don't want to accept that we'll be just fine on our own." I watched intently as Debito searched his coat pockets and various other places for an item before finally getting an idea. "Here."

Debito shrugged his coat off his shoulders and swiftly removed it. Jasdero watched curiously as Debito threw the coat at my face. I peeled the coat from my face and looked at Debito with a dumstruck expression. Maybe that's why he thought I was so stupid all the time.

"Okay then, so if you don't come back, I get to keep your coat?" I lifted Debito's coat up in the air to examine it.

"Oh, so now you're all excited since you get something out of the deal?!" Debito, quick to snap as usual, lashed out again.

"But, of course." My eyebrow raised playfully in Debito's direction as he fummed angrily.

"Come on, Debi! If we talk any longer, the Earl is going to be mad, hii!" Jasdero quickly grapped Debito's arm and began pulling towards the door.

"Bye guys, good luck!" I waved my hand frantically, only to have a loud bang as a response.

They were really gone...they're really beyond my reach now. I gribbed the fabric of the coat in my hands, tightly. The entire article of clothing was filled with the wonderful scent that Debito carried. This was my only tie to them right now...I would love to be able to go after them, but I'd just slow them down and be a peice of broken material weighing them down. Probably increasing their chances of fatality.

A deep sigh escaped my lips as I layed back down in the narrow hospital bed. It was so troublesome to have so many needles and tubes in you at one time. Almost made it impossible to get any decent rest. I rolled onto my side and pulled the coat up close to my nose. Another sigh escaped my lips.

"I wonder how long and excruciating the days without him are going to seem...."

_**----------------------------------------------------------  
**_

_**  
8D Ahahahah, I bet you guys know what's probably gonna happen next. I'm sorry for it being so predictable but it needs to happen in order for something to elevate...ahahaha =]  
Reviews would be spectacular.  
Thanks so much for reading ^_^~**_


End file.
